1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for computer-aided training and management of dogs, cats, and other animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic dog training collars that provide warning sounds, followed by some form of punishment for the purpose of training dogs not to engage in nuisance barking are well known. This type of system is activated when a dog's barking sound is picked up from the dog's throat area by a sound-sensing device located on a dog collar. Electronic dog training collars that provide warning sounds, followed by some form of punishment for the purpose of training dogs to stay within an established area are also well known. This type of system is activated when a radio receiver in the collar picks up a signal transmitted through a buried wire antenna. This type of training device does not provide a method for allowing the dog to return to within the established area in the event it escapes, without receiving correction. Another type of electronic dog training collar provides warning sounds, then some form of punishment when behavioral problems are visually detected by the dog trainer who activates a radio transmitter contained within a handheld enclosure. This signal, in turn, is received by a dog collar and the correction sequence is initiated. Some training collars of this type have a tilt switch which senses whether a dog is moving or standing still (pointing).
These and other prior art systems are limited in capability and are primarily designed to correct specific unwanted behaviors. Such systems are geared towards giving the dog a negative stimulus (punishment) when the unwanted behavior occurs. The prior art systems, aside from keeping the dog in the yard, are not concerned with protecting the happiness, health and well-being of the dog (or other animal). Moreover, it is well known that punishment training is a poor method of training and often leads to behavioral problems. Dogs have an innate desire to please, and thus the best trainers know to base the training on reward and encouragement, and to use punishment sparingly.